1. Field
Example embodiments are directed to a method of growing GaN single crystals on a silicon substrate, a method of manufacturing a GaN-based light emitting device using the silicon substrate, and a GaN-based light emitting device manufactured using the silicon substrate. Example embodiments include a method of growing GaN single crystals using a TiN group metal nitride as a buffer layer, a method of manufacturing a GaN-based light emitting device using a silicon substrate, and a GaN-based light emitting device manufactured using a silicon substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nitride group semiconductors such as GaN may be used in light emitting devices, and examples of such light emitting devices include blue-violet light emitting diodes and laser diodes and electronic devices with higher switching speed and higher output.